The Realms of Fiction
by rosai-gryffindor
Summary: In this story fiction meets reality as Voldemort stumbles through a portal into a world that reveals his true nature. The trio follow closely and find themselves struggling through unforeseen realms as they attempt to hunt down and destroy his horcruxes.
1. Chapter 1

The First Discovery

Voldemort was feeling anxious again. He sat in his private potions lab deep underground, and rubbed his cool, bald head with his long bony fingers, trying to ease the feeling that he was becoming increasingly used to these days; the feeling that he is not in control of his life.

With an exasperated sigh he shook the feeling from his mind and taking out his wand, began trying out spells again. He was experimenting with the theory that there could be other worlds parallel alongside theirs, perhaps different time streams of their world, or maybe different worlds altogether, and was trying to find a way into them by magic. So far, he hadn't discovered anything, and had only accomplished feeling agitated and strange.

As he muttered different incantations, the ancient, muddy stonewalls of the dungeon began to glisten in the flashes of light coming from his magic. His eyes gleamed redder than ever on his pale face, and his shiny brow wrinkled in concentration.

Suddenly, something happened that was different from anything that had ever happened before. Out of his wand streamed a multicoloured, shimmering light, which shot off towards the far end of the dungeon, and disappeared into the darkness. This was followed by the whole dungeon beginning to tremble, causing the pieces of parchment, broken quills, and bottles full of disgusting, evil potions that were on the table and shelves to wobble and crash to the ground.

Voldemort, who never felt terror of course, clutched the table for support and with his free hand, wrapped his thick black robes around himself, cradling his wand to his lean body.

The shaking soon stopped, but was followed by the main wall of the dungeon going all smoky and distorted, as if he were looking through rough glass. Voldemort screwed up his eyes in discomfort, but opened them again quickly, so as not to miss what was happening. The wall had now gone transparent and pale, like the screen of a muggle computer; only Voldemort had never seen a computer before, so to him it was completely undescribable. It had also split itself into what looked like many windows, each showing a different location, most of which seemed to be reflections of his dungeon.

Noting that the tremors and changes had now stopped, Voldemort was overcome with greedy pride and curiosity. He stepped away from the table, and moved silently forwards towards the shimmering screen, and approached one of the windows, behind which seemed to be an exact reflection of the dungeon he himself was standing in.

He stopped about a step away from it, and cautiously put out a hand to touch it, expecting some sort of resistance. To his surprise, his bony fingers moved straight through it as if there was nothing there.

He could now see himself in the screen, standing opposite him and staring through slit like pupils, only Voldemort was sure that he didn't have that same expression of utter horror etched on _his_ beautiful face.

Feeling smug, he stepped forwards, straight through the screen...and onto the other side, feeling as if he were stepping through a wall of warm, but dry, water.

To his surprise the other Voldemort, who he had thought was a reflection, didn't move with him, but stood frozen by the table, his expression now of anger as he glared at the figure of himself that had just walked through a screen into _his _private dungeon.

'Who are you? And what are you doing in my private dungeon?' demanded the reflection Voldemort.

Voldemort seethed with anger, causing his expression to match that of his double. '_Your_ dungeon? This is _my_ dungeon, and I'm the most powerful, evil, darkest wizard in the world!' he replied in a loud and arrogant voice.

The reflection Voldemort, if possible, looked even angrier. 'But _I'm_ the most powerful, evil, darkest wizard in the world. No one is as evil and nasty as me!' His look of anger was doubled up by a sulking pout, as if the idea of another more evil than him was upsetting. 'Anyway, this _is _my dungeon; I decorated it myself. Being hidden under Malfoy Manor is very convenient indeed.'

Voldemort frowned. Looking around the dungeon, he realised now that his double was right. Through the semi darkness he could see that the walls were painted green and had pink trimmings. _His_ dungeon had been dirty and stony. And since when had his dungeon been below Malfoy Manor? He had lived beneath the Riddle house for ages now, the catacombs and tunnels were endless, providing many opportunities for doing evil deeds.

'Ah, well ok, maybe this isn't my dungeon after all... but _I_ _am_ the most evil, powerful, darkest wizard in the world, and nothing you can say can change that.' Voldemort looked at his double as if daring him to say otherwise, but the other Voldemort had lost interest in that particular battle for now.

'How did you get here?' the reflection Voldemort demanded with a frown. 'You're not in league with Harry Potter, are you?' This question seemed to suddenly bring him to his senses, and he sprang over to Voldemort, disarmed him, and held him at wand point against the grimy green wall.

Voldemort gulped, having been taken by surprise at this sudden attack, and eyed his double through blazing eyes. 'How dare you insult me by even suggesting that I am in league with Harry Potter!' he spat. 'Potter is a silly little boy with a load of luck that will one day run out. He is weak and icky and bleurgh! I would never work with him unless he was working for me.'

The reflection Voldemort relaxed a little, noting the disgust and anger in his captor's eyes, and also feeling slightly happy at the insults of Harry Potter. He lowered his wand, and Voldemort stepped away, snatching his wand back from his double.

'Thank you,' he snapped, in an indignant tone.

'Huh,' muttered the reflection Voldemort, followed by something that sounded like, 'most powerful wizard indeed, can't even defend himself when attacked'.

'What did you say?' hissed Voldemort sharply.

'Nothing…just commenting on how nice your nose is. It's a much better defined shape than mine. Very snakelike indeed.'

Voldemort smirked in the praise of his nose, even though he could see for himself that his double's nose was identical to his own. This other Voldemort seemed to know exactly what he would like to hear, and it was getting on his nerves.

'Well I'll be going now,' he said coolly. 'So I'll leave you to your evil plans. Only before I go, enlighten me as to what is going on in the wizarding world at the moment? I haven't been above ground in a while.' He asked this sneakily, trying to work out what sort of a parallel world this was.

'Well Arthur Weasley has just been nominated Minister for Magic, I am plotting to overthrow him right now, and that fool Dumbledore has formed an army of students to fort up at Hogwarts, whilst Harry Potter has gone off on his own to Merlin knows where trying to come after me.'

Voldemort tried not to be shocked at this news that was so utterly ridiculous to his ears. This other Voldemort hadn't even managed to kill Dumbledore yet. Well that just proved that he wasn't as good as himself. 'Very well,' he finished smugly. 'I wish you great evilness and the best of luck defeating Potter.' He gave a short inclination of the head to his double, before stepping back through the screen into his dungeon, concentrating on blocking the connection as he went. Then he turned to face the rest of the different screens with an even greater interest than before, and, choosing another, stepped through to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Holidays

Ginny Weasley sat at her curved moon shaped desk, her long red hair hanging loose down her back, and biting the top of a quill whilst staring down vacantly at the book on transfiguration which was supposed to help her write a homework essay.

'Ginny?' a familiar voice asked, providing a welcome interruption.

The pretty red head looked up at the sound of her name and smiled. Harry was standing in the doorway to her bedroom, his dark messy hair ruffled, and wearing faded jeans and a loose t-shirt. He gave her a hesitant smile in return and she frowned. He looked troubled.

'Gin, I need to talk to you,' he said quietly.

Ginny was immediately concerned. 'Sure, come in,' she answered softly.

He shut the door behind him before crossing to the bed and sitting down on the blue, squishy mattress. Ginny joined him and kissed him lightly on the lips, then sat beside him and looked into his emerald green eyes.

'Now, what's wrong?' she asked.

He looked at her honestly. 'I need to tell you something about…about Voldemort and how I can destroy him.'

Ginny's chocolate brown eyes widened slightly at the mention of Voldemort, but she kept his gaze bravely. 'Tell me,' she whispered.

--

Many miles away in the huge derelict Manor House in Little Hangleton, Lord Voldemort sat in a long backed chair, his snake, Nagini, wrapped around him as he stroked her cold smooth body. A tall, skinny man in dark robes stood in front of him, greasy black hair flopping down his neck in strings, and his pallid waxy face showing no emotion.

'You have served me well, Snape,' came a high, hissing voice. 'You did me great service a few weeks back. Thanks to you Dumbledore and that incapable Malfoy boy are both dead.'

He looked at Snape, not quite expecting thanks and flattery, but still surprised when none came. 'However, I now no longer have a faithful spy in the Order. Your past uses to me are now useless.' He smirked, and looked thoughtful. 'So what to do with you?'

Snape stared blankly into the red pupils of his master, awaiting his fate.

'Have you anything to say on the matter? Any extra information I should know?'

Snape inspected his dirty fingernails. 'I do, have, some information my Lord, of great concern to you.'

Voldemort gazed coolly into his eyes, looking for a flaw in character, but finding none. 'Well?'

Snape lowered his voice. 'Harry Potter knows of your horcruxes. Dumbledore discovered the truth and told him everything. Two have already been destroyed.'

For a moment Snape thought he saw a flicker of fear in Voldemort's eyes, but if there was, it was quickly covered over with rage. 'Is that so?' he asked in a dangerously calm voice. 'Well, we'll have to do something about that to ensure the protection of the others.' He paused. 'Your services are still worthy, Snape; I might need your help in this matter. You may leave.'

Snape nodded, and bowed low to Voldemort, then exited the room. Anybody watching in the corridor would have seen emotion flood back into his hollow face the minute the door closed, full of sadness, pain, and relief. Slipping his hand inside his robes he pulled out a wand, and descended the creaking dusty staircase.

Once outside the building, he looked around for anybody that might be watching, and seeing no one, turned on the spot and vanished, reappearing in the midst of dark trees. He had apperated to an old abandoned muggle cottage in the middle of a thick forest, its walls covered in green moss, and roof tiles coming loose. He approached the door quietly, then knocked twice before cautiously peering inside.

'Draco? It's Severus.'

--

Ginny had listened in silence while Harry explained about the horcruxes, but she now interrupted when he said that he, Ron and Hermione were going to track them down together. 'Does this mean you won't be returning to Hogwarts?' she asked quietly.

Harry looked sad and slightly guilty as he answered her. 'Yes.'

A stubborn look came into the young Weasley's eyes. 'Harry-' she began, but he silenced her with a look of calm and understanding.

'Ginny, I need you to understand this. Going on this quest will be dangerous. But it has to be done, and by me. Ron and Hermione are coming by their own choice. I can't stop them, though I'd like to for their own safety. Ginny, I want you to be safe, and I don't want to lose you, but I know you are old enough to make your own decisions. I strongly advise you to stay out of this…but I won't stop you if you want to come.'

Ginny looked at Harry, love blazing in her eyes, then kissed him.

'Thank you, Harry,' she whispered. Her eyes showed no hesitation as she added, 'I'm going with you.'

--

Voldemort stared at the closed door through which Snape had just exited and sighed. He rubbed his temples hard, feeling again that anxious feeling that he wasn't in control of his life. Then he had to remind himself that he actually wasn't. This recollection, on top of the news that Potter was on track of the horcruxes, made him roar in frustration, causing Nagini to slither away hurriedly. Noting the snake's fear, he took a deep breath decided he needed to do something evil to get back in control of hiself. With a flick of his wand he sent a Vatronaux to Lucius Malfoy to give the order to attack the mudblood Granger's house. The black wolf shape that streamed from his wand bared its sharp fangs whilst drooling poisonous saliva before vanishing with a streak of smoke. Feeling a lot better, Voldemort smirked evilly and rose from his seat. '_Come, Nagini, let us go and feed you_,' he spoke in spits and hissing as he walked towards the door, the giant green snake slithering behind the hem of his billowing cloak. _'I want to go to my dungeon, and will then be going to the outer world through the computer screen. You cannot go with me there, as you know, so I shall leave you in comfort in the bedroom.'_ The snake's beady red eyes glinted at the prospect of food, and she hissed appreciatively in response to her master.

--

Mrs Weasley rushed into the kitchen the following morning, where Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were eating breakfast. They looked up as she entered, and were surprised to see her beaming.

'They've finally made their decision! Hogwarts is staying open this year!' she exclaimed.

Silence greeted this announcement as the four looked at each other. Ron cleared his throat. 'Um, Mum, we're not going back to school,' he said.

Behind him, Ginny rolled her eyes. Couldn't her brother keep his big mouth shut!

Mrs Weasley frowned, hands on her hips. 'What do you mean you're not going back to school? Of course you are Ronald, don't be stupid.'

Ron now seemed uncertain what to say. 'Um, well, you see…' He looked helplessly at Harry.

Harry decided to help him out. 'Mrs Weasley, before he died, Dumbledore gave me instructions on how to destroy Voldemort. I can't go back to school because I need to go in search for… well, need to destroy him. Only I can do this. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they've decided to go with me.'

There was a moment of silence while Mrs Weasley took in what Harry had just said. Then she took a deep breath. The outburst, when it came, was deafening, and the four cowered under her wrath and loud words, as she shouted something along the lines of: '…WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE INVOLVING YOURSELVES…STILL UNDERAGE…SHOULD LEAVE STUFF LIKE THAT TO THE ORDER…NEED YOUR SCHOOL GRADES AND EDUCATION…NOT UP TO YOU TO DECIDE…WAY TOO DANGEROUS…'

She rambled on for ages, eventually calming down after what seemed like hours, breathing deeply and frowning. 'We'll see about this. I think an Order meeting is needed,' she finished calmly, glaring at them in disapproval, then left the room muttering, 'wait 'till Arthur hears about this!'

Ginny turned to her brother as the door slammed shut. 'Oh well done Ronald.'

'What? What did I do?' he replied, confused.

'You told Mum we're not going back to Hogwarts, and then she yelled at us! Now she'll never let us go with Harry!'

Ron scowled. 'Well she was going to find out eventually, so what's the big deal?'

Ginny's eyes narrowed.

Harry hastily interrupted before the siblings' fight deepened. 'Ok, ok! Stop it, guys. It doesn't matter that she knows, but it would have helped if she'd found out after I've explained the situation to the Order. K Ginny love?'

Ginny sighed, then smiled and took Harry's hand. Ron looked pointedly away, but Hermione pulled him to her and gave him a quick kiss, distracting him.

They had just sat back down again, when Mrs Weasley returned to the kitchen, still huffing from the argument, but looking a little happier. 'I've just talked to Minerva, and there's going to be an Order meeting tomorrow afternoon, Harry. You can explain fully then,' she said. 'Now, who would like some tea?'

--

The Order of the Phoenix meetings were being held these days at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, the only completely protected building they owned. Professor McGonagall had taken over as the leader since Dumbledore's death, and she sat in the kitchen, at the head of the long table waiting for the members to arrive, distractedly twirling her wand between her fingers.

Mr and Mrs Weasley escorted Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to the headquarters, as they were not yet fully-fledged members. They travelled by floo powder into the living room fireplace, stepping out onto the fading red carpet in front of tattered furniture, which had once been very fine. Harry was hit by fond memories of Sirius as they moved through the gloomy hallway to the kitchen. He had not been back there since his Godfather's death, and he bit his lip, pushing away the recurring feelings of grief.

They entered the kitchen to find it buzzing with voices, the members sitting around the rectangular table. It seemed they were the last to arrive, as McGonagall stood up when they entered and called for silence. Mrs Weasley pushed the four hurriedly into seats, and everyone hushed.

'The reason for our meeting today,' she began, 'is primarily because Molly came to me in distress after Harry Potter told her that he and his three friends, who include her youngest son and only daughter, have decided not to return to Hogwarts this year.'

There was a murmur of voices and everyone turned to look at Harry in surprise.

The Headmistress held up a hand for quiet. 'She says Harry has something to tell us about why they decided this. Something to do with destroying You-Know-Who.'

She looked expectantly at Harry, who nodded.

'Very well, Mr Potter, please explain,' she said, and sat down.

Harry glanced round the table. Everyone's eyes were on his. He spotted Remus, who smiled encouragingly while looking curious and slightly puzzled, then Hagrid, who also gave him a smile and a little nod.

Wishing that they would all look away, Harry stood up and cleared his throat. He thought quickly for a moment about what to say, then hesitatingly began to speak.

'Before Dumbledore died…he told me a lot of things. He told me that there was a prophesy made about me and Voldemort, saying that neither of us can live while the other survives.'

There were a few gasps and Mrs Weasley put a hand to her mouth in shock.

'This means that I have to kill Voldemort, or him me; there's no other way around it.

Because of this, Dumbledore dedicated time to tell me about Voldemort's past and history as the boy Tom Riddle. The long and short of it is that Voldemort wanted to become immortal, so he created a horcrux…'

A few horrified faces stared at Harry, the others just looked puzzled.

'…Meaning that he split his soul and hid a fragment of it away for safe keeping.'

Everyone in the room now looked shocked and disgusted, even Ron, Hermione and Ginny who'd heard it before, but they remained silent to hear Harry out.

'But that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted to make sure he would never die, so he created, Dumbledore believed, six horcruxes, the seventh part being in his body. My task is to track down the remaining Horcruxes, as two have already been destroyed, then face the last part, Voldemort himself. This is why I can't return to school this year; I have to destroy Voldemort. Ron, Hermione and Ginny insist on coming with me, though I have tried to persuade them otherwise.'

He finished speaking and sat back down. Ginny took his hand under the table and squeezed it in silent support as McGonagall stood back up, her face looking slightly whiter than before.

She spoke hesitatingly, a slight quiver to her voice. 'Thank you for telling us this, Harry, it must be hard to live with that burden; you do not deserve it after all you have been through. But we can help you by sharing it, help you find the horcruxes, and be there to battle for you.'

'No,' spoke Harry firmly, raising mutters from some of the members. 'I do not want any of you to endanger yourselves by helping with it. Enough people close to me have already died. I am grateful for your offer of help, and will certainly need it, but I must find and destroy the horcruxes myself. Please understand this.'

McGonagall looked at the brave young wizard sitting at the table, looking so much like his father James, complete with the stubborn, noble expression.

She nodded, her amber eyes misty. 'Very well. If that is what you wish. But hear me out first. I propose that you do return to Hogwarts this year…just listen a moment…return to school, where you can still get your N.E.W.T education, and I will give you permission to leave to find the horcruxes whenever you need to, as long as you tell me where you are going and when, to ensure your safety. It may also be in your interest to know that Hermione has been made head girl this year.'

On the other side of Harry, Hermione gasped in pleasure. He felt guilty thinking about depriving her of this honour, and her studies, and Professor McGonagall did have a point. Going back for their last year made a lot of sense…

'I also think I am right in saying that Molly and Arthur aren't exactly keen on Ron and Ginny leaving school completely. However, would this arrangement agree with you both?'

She looked over at Mr and Mrs Weasley, who were looking upset at everything that had been said. Molly glanced at her husband, who nodded.

'Does that mean that you'd let us search with Harry if we went back to school?' asked Ron boldly, ' because we're going with him no matter what.'

Mrs Weasley sniffed. 'I'm not happy about any of it, Ron, but yes, if you go back to school and have Minerva and the Order keeping an eye on you, then I'll allow you and Ginny to go with Harry.'

Professor McGonagall looked back to Harry. 'Do you agree?'

On the other side of the table Remus nodded at Harry, with an expression that read 'go on, it makes sense!' mixed with 'I'll have something to say if you don't!'

But Harry had already made up his mind. He smiled. 'I agree.'

--

The remainder of the summer holidays rolled by relatively peacefully, the weather hot and sunny, perfect for quidditch and ice cream. Two weeks before they were due to go back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione went to stay at her parents' house as she hadn't seen them all summer and they wanted to meet Ron properly now he was her boyfriend. This left Harry alone at The Burrow with Ginny. He began to feel the need to go to Godrics Hollow as he had previously planned, to visit his parents' graves. So the morning after his friends' departure he awoke early and dressed quickly in jeans and a zip-up jacket, then went across the corridor to Ginny's room.

He opened her door and looked in. She was still asleep, lying on her side, soft red hair falling over her pillow, and the covers down to her waist showing the top half of her body clad in a pale blue silk nighty. He smiled and crossed to the bed, then leaned over and kissed her lips. Her brown eyes fluttered open.

'Harry!' she exclaimed.

'Morning love,' he grinned. 'Sexy night gown!'

Her cheeks tinged pink, and she pulled the covers back up to her shoulders. 'Harry James Potter, what do you think you are doing in my room at this time of the morning?' She tried to sound indignant, but amusement shone through in her smile.

'I came to wake you up. I thought we could go and visit Remus today; I'd like to go to Godrics Hollow. Plus, I just couldn't resist a glimpse of you in your nightclothes!'

'Cheeky, Potter!' she teased, then pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. 'Now, go get some breakfast and I'll join you in the kitchen.'

Harry grinned, kissed her once more, and left. There were certainly some perks to having Ron and Hermione away, and only Mr and Mrs Weasley home, asleep across the other end of the house!

An hour later they used floo powder to travel to Remus' flat in London. They stepped out of the sooty fireplace one after the other into his small, simple but homely living room. 'Remus?' called Harry, looking around.

'Harry! In here!' answered his 'uncle' as Remus liked to be called. They entered the kitchen through the archway in the partition and saw him sitting at the small breakfast table, drinking a coffee and reading The Daily Prophet.

'Morning Harry, and Ginny! What a nice surprise!' He smiled at them as they entered, grey eyes crinkling. 'To what do I owe this early pleasure?'

'Sorry, Professor, I just wondered if you would take me to visit Godrics Hollow today.'

Lupin's eyes flickered slightly with sadness.

'If you don't want to…' added Harry hastily.

'No, no, of course I will! It's no problem at all,' replied Remus. 'And what did I tell you about not calling me Professor!'

'Old habit!' grinned Harry. 'Sorry, Uncle Moony!'

'That's better! Now, how about you go wait in the living room while I go and get dressed properly. Help yourselves to chocolate!'

Harry and Ginny laughed, and left the tiny kitchen. Remus always had a bowl full of chocolates in the living room, and they were always welcome to have some. They took him to his word and sat together on the sofa munching some Caramel Snitches while they waited for him to join them.

He returned some minutes later carrying an old hat, which was glowing slightly as if the sun were behind it causing a halo.

'We'll travel there by portkey,' he explained. 'As Ginny's too young to apperate, and you don't know where we're going. Ready?' they moved closer. 'On the count of three then, one…two…THREE!'

There was a gust of air as they all touched the hat, and they started whirling round faster and faster in a blur of colours. Then their feet hit solid ground and they were thrown across the grass they had landed on. Harry picked himself up and helped Ginny to her feet.

They were standing in a field just outside a picturesque village with houses spreading out before them, and a church spire in the distance.

'Godrics Hollow,' murmured Remus. 'This is the village in which you were born, Harry.'

Harry had a strange feeling. He didn't recognise the place, but it held a sense of familiarity and safety to him.

Ginny squeezed his hand lovingly. 'It's a lovely place,' she commented, breathing in the clear air.

'Your parents' house was up this hill,' mentioned Remus somewhat sadly. 'There wont be much left of it now, but we can go and see it if you like?'

Harry nodded. 'Please.'

--

Ron and Hermione were eating lunch with the Grangers in their lovely house in Devon. The radio was playing Classic FM, and the sun shone through the French windows that overlooked a pretty patio, casting a warm glow over the table. They were chatting about quidditch, Ron trying to explain the rules to a confused Mr Granger, whilst enjoying eating a chicken casserole.

Suddenly, there was a bang at the front door, followed by a crash. Ron and Hermione leapt to their feet and took out their wands. Mrs Granger screamed. A hooded cloaked figure wearing a mask was standing in the doorway, and two others like it were looking in through the front windows, sneering and jeering.

'Mum, Dad, do as I say and run out the back, keep well out of sight. Go! Now!' Hermione called urgently, to her parents, who obeyed in fright.

The death eater stepped forward. 'You cant escape us, little girl, don't even try,' he sniggered. There was the sound of braking glass, and the other two death eaters burst into the room.

'STUPEFY!' yelled Ron. The first death eater dodged the curse easily, and pointed his wand at them. 'Cru-'

'SILENCO!' Called Hermione, stopping the death eater from speaking, and shocking him into leaving the curse unfinished.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't the mudblood and her boyfriend the Weasel,' mocked the second, advancing. Curses began to fly everywhere, from all directions as another bang sounded and more death eaters turned up.

'STUPEFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALIS! EXPELIARMUS!' Cried Hermione at random, dodging the unforgivables thrown her way. From behind her came a scream. 'Mum!' Hermione called frantically, twisting around and trying to see what was happening. A curse grazed her shoulder. Beside her, Ron was yelling more spells, trying to protect her. The circle of cloaks and masks grew closer and closer. She felt a body fall and looked down horrified to see Ron on the floor, his eyes closed. 'Ron!' she screamed, feeling as if her insides had turned to ice. She could see her parents behind the mass of death eaters, standing looking absolutely petrified. The words 'Crucio!' and 'Sectumsempra' came from near by and she watched in horror as her parents' bodies fell to the ground, blood everywhere, their eyes wide. 'STUPEFY, STUPEFY, STUPEFY!' She cried in anger, managing to knock several death eaters to the floor.

At that moment there was a burst of light and members of the Order arrived on the scene, wands raised, and yelling curses. Hermione dodged a crucio, but the move caused a stunning spell to hit her in the chest and she fell, unconscious, to the floor, the world going black around her as stars burst in front of her eyes.

**A/N: A vatronaux is of my creation. It is the opposite of a patronus, in that you have to be evil to cast it, thinking of bad thoughts. It has the same properties, so can send messages, but instead of defending you against dementors and such, attacks patronuses and good creatures.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Second Discovery_

Voldemort, having been into as many of the parallel worlds as possible over the period of the last two days, finally sat down at the dungeon table to ponder on what he had discovered.

Each of the different worlds that he had stepped into through the screens had been different, yet all a variation on his world. For example, he had only ever met Voldemorts through the screens, never anyone else. Mostly he had found himself in a dungeon similar to his, but other times, in a completely different place such as a forest or a derelict house, even, sometimes, in a blank room. And each time the Voldemorts varied in tiny ways. There were those who looked exactly like him, but also others with slight differences. The different ones seemed to have a very dumb and boring character, as if not an active part of the life story going on in their world, and when asked what was going on in the wizarding world, had some very strange answers.

He had found himself on one particular occasion in a very plain room, where everything was in black and white, including the parallel Voldemort. When he had asked what was going on in the wizarding world, his grey double had replied in a monotonous tone that he didn't really know, but that he had heard rumours that the mudblood Hermione Granger was pregnant, and that Draco Malfoy was the father. Voldemort had been so shocked and disgusted at this news that he had retreated back to his world without saying anything more to his double. The only way Voldemort could explain this behaviour to himself was that it was as if that world had been a book, that that particular double Voldemort as a character in the book had been only present in the background whilst the main plot featured on Granger and Malfoy.

This story theory seemed to be proving the only valid way to describe all of the worlds he had visited. In another world, he had found his double self dead on the ground, and the wizarding world rejoicing over Harry Potter's defeat of the darkest wizard of all time. The characters present, which included what seemed like all of Hogwarts, the ministry, and Dumbledore, had been driven into absolute mayhem and shock when he stepped into the scene, still alive and kicking. It would have been tempting to stay and kill them all, but he had his own problems back in his own world to be dealing with, so with a selection of well placed curses shot into the crowd, he had dodged all spells sent at him and retreated hastily.

Then there had been the world where he was a still a young boy at the orphanage he had grown up in, when he had still gone by the name Tom Riddle. He had stood for a moment staring at the small, handsome and pure version of himself, for a moment feeling regret at what he had become. The boy had stared back, not in horror or terror, but with a slightly haunted look. However, that world angered him, bringing back unpleasant memories, so he left there in a hurry too, without bothering to question his younger self.

In fact, thinking about it now, every world he had been into was like a different story based on his life story…or was his based on theirs? This thought sent a shiver down Voldemort's spine and he felt even more strongly the presence of someone other than himself influencing his life, his actions, his mere thoughts. Was he not real at all? Was he just a character in somebody's story, where everything that happens is up to the writer of that story? And if so, which was the real world, and which ones the copies?

The thought that he, Voldemort, were just a fictional character who isn't in control of his life, and also the possibility that he is only a mere copy of the original character, was deeply disturbing yet somehow reassuring. It would explain the strange feeling he had been having for such a long time now, and also how sometimes, no matter how strongly he thought an action was wrong, he ended up doing it anyway against his will. It would also explain why Harry Potter was getting the better of him all the time. He had no choice but to be the loser, the one defeated in the story. And coming to think of it, in no world that he had been into had he, Voldemort been the one to be on top. It was always Dumbledore and Potter who were winning. Yes, he must definitely be a fictional character, along with everyone else in this world. And the other worlds he had been into, they were all fiction along with this world.

The moment he realised this, and accepted it, no matter how grudgingly, a warm feeling tingled up from his toes to his ears, and suddenly he could see a very thin line in the air, a substance similar to the many screens he had been through, which he had never been aware of before.

Standing up curiously, he found that he could still move around normally, touch things, act as he had done all his life, but this thin line stayed in his vision no matter where he moved to. Concentrating closer on this line, it became clearer and he soon saw that it was a large screen like the screens he had created, but unlike those screens, had only one window, and was everywhere.

With the soul intent and purpose of going through this screen that seemed to be wherever he looked, Voldemort stepped through the slightly thick shimmering substance…and onto a big black grid like floor, in front of which stretched a strange tiled floor with white letters, numbers and symbols on each black square block.

Feeling incredibly small on the large surface, Voldemort took a brave step forwards across the tiles, which sank down a little way under the pressure of his feet, each time with a slight 'click' that sounded loud to his tiny ears, causing him to stop and freeze nervously every now and then.

Eventually reaching the end of the tiles with great relief, he moved carefully onto the next bit of ground, a slippery silver platform, in the middle of which was a black square with what looked like two silver paving stones beneath it. And as he made his way to the edge of this silvery ground, he found himself a large step above what looked like a wooden floor.

Turning around briefly before going any further, to make sure he could see the way back home to his world, his eyes widened in shock. He had come into this world out of a giant white screen that stretched upright in front of him. The screen was filled with lots of black writing, and had a linear blue bar along the bottom.

Turning away from the screen to look to the left and right side of the area he was standing on, he almost gasped in shock. He could see books and pencils more than double the size of him placed on the wooden floor, and HUMUNGOUS bedroom items filling a room that appeared to him to be the size of Hogwarts.

He had just recoiled slightly to take in the shock of finding himself in what must be a giant muggle's room, when something big loomed towards him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He had barely time to let out a squeak and whip out his wand, before realising that he was struggling in the thumb and forefinger of a giant hand, and being held up to the face of an enormous girl.

**A/N: So, what do you think?? Let me know please, I thrive on reviews! I know that this story may seem a bit strange, and I hope its not too confusing, so let me know if it is!****  
****Rose :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter, nor Pride and Prejudice, they are the works of JK Rowling and Jane Austen respectively.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Back to Hogwarts

The soft glow from the light of a candle flickered out into the dark forest through a cracked window in the abandoned cottage. Within, inside the damp kitchen, two wizards in dark cloaks sat at the small table beside the sink.

'You understand why you must do this,' asked the tallest, Snape, looking right into the dark eyes of the blonde haired boy sitting in front of him.

Draco Malfoy nodded, his face pale and thin.

Snape looked serious and worried. 'I would do it myself, but the Order will not trust me after what I had to do, even if I explain that it was on Dumbledore's orders. But the new information Voldemort has told me today must get to Potter somehow, and Voldemort thinks you are dead, so staying close to Potter and his friends at Hogwarts will keep you safe.'

Draco grimaced, but nodded once more.

'You are sure Potter will trust you?'

'Yes,' insisted Draco, bitterly. 'He was there when I failed to complete my task; saw me unable to kill, and almost be tempted by the idea of the good side hiding me. He will see the best in me, even after our bad history.'

'Just like Dumbledore…' muttered Snape.

'What?' asked Draco, wondering if he had heard right.

'Oh. Nothing. That is good; I was worried he may not, given how incapable he is in seeing past his angry emotions towards his enemies.'

'Well you've never exactly given him reason to ever want to like or trust you,' said Draco, understanding the former potions master's meaning, and thinking how strange it was to hear him speak wistfully about both Potter and Dumbledore.

'No, well, why would I? I despised his father, and he is just as arrogant and big headed as him,' spat Snape, trying to regain his sneering attitude. 'Now, you must leave tonight if you want to stay 'dead' to the Dark Lord, so listen carefully.'

He leaned across the table towards Draco and lowered his voice. 'This is what you must tell Potter…'

* * *

Voldemort clutched the horcrux locket to his chest, as if it were his own life. Stepping carefully off the laptop keyboard and onto the desk, he made his way across the vast wooden surface to the 

shelves full of books. With great difficulty, he pulled himself up onto the narrow ledge in front of the many books and made his way to one in particular, Pride and Prejudice. Then he stepped straight up to the book spine and walked through it as if it were air, merging into the pages and becoming part of the story's world.

The country of Hertfordshire was beautiful, and it was lovely weather for walking. Putting himself under a charm to give him a young man's normal features, and clothes of a regiment officer's uniform, he made his way along the dusty country lanes towards Longbourn, and to the house where a certain young lady of considerable beauty, Elizabeth Bennet, would be sure to fall for his charm and manner, and be persuaded to wear his locket upon herself at all times.

* * *

Harry, Ginny and Remus arrived back at The Burrow that afternoon after a pleasant lunch in a little café in Godrics Hollow. They were surprised to find it silent and empty. Mrs Weasley should have been there, she didn't normally go out alone without plenty of warning these days.

'Something's not right,' muttered Remus, looking around him. 'Wands out, and follow me.'

They entered the kitchen through the back door, which was unlocked. There seemed to be no signs of struggle or attack, and nothing left out of the ordinary.

'Strange…' he said to himself, while moving cautiously out into the hallway to search the upstairs rooms.

Harry went to look in the pantry, but finding nothing out of the ordinary, returned back to the kitchen and moved over to the table. 'Remus!' he called, spotting a folded over piece of parchment which had been left in full view.

At the sound of his shout, Ginny hurried back from searching the sitting room, and Remus appeared hurriedly in the doorway, both getting to Harry at the same time. He picked up the note, and the other two looked over his shoulder as he unfolded the parchment. It was addressed to Ginny and Harry, and scribbled hastily. The faces of all three grew pale as they read what it said.

_Harry, Ginny, __  
__There's been a death eater attack in Devon. They targeted the Granger's house. Ron, Hermione and her parents are in St. Mungoes. Come as soon as you can. __  
__Molly and Arthur. _

* * *

'Lucky she didn't die, a nasty bump to the head like that,' a voice said, floating into Hermione's dreams and coming as if from afar.

Another voice answered, sounding concerned. 'How long has she been asleep?'  


'Three days.'

'And what of her parents?'

Something stirred in Hermione's memory, causing her to try to open her eyes as flashes of the battle passed through her mind; someone screaming, Ron on the floor, her parents injured…She needed to wake up, find out what happened, if they were all ok! And with that thought of urgency she opened her heavy eyelids.

The two people sitting beside the hospital bed gasped as they saw Hermione stir.

'Sweet Merlin she's awake!' exclaimed Minerva McGonagall. 'Molly, go alert the healer!'  
Mrs Weasley rushed off, dabbing at her eyes.

Hermione tried to sit up, and felt a pain in her head.

'Sssh now Miss Granger, lie back down, you mustn't try to get up yet,' McGonagall said gently, pushing her back down onto the pillows.

But Hermione shook her head and the pain lessened. She sat up once more, feeling much clearer. 'Professor McGonagall! What happened? Ron…My parents! Are they ok?'

The headmistress was about to answer when Mrs Weasley returned with the healer, who hurried to Hermione's side to check her over.

'She's been lucky,' she said, 'the crack in the scull's healed and the bruising has mostly gone. Now that she's awake she should heal fully within the next few days.'

'What about my parents?' asked Hermione again.

The three adults looked at each other. Then Mrs Weasley answered.

'Well, dear, they were both injured in the attack; your father was hit by the cruciatus curse and your mother that illegal dark spell that gashes you open. They were in a very bad state. We got them here to the hospital as soon as possible. Your father just needed rest and a calming potion to heal his shock and aches, but your mother had lost a lot of blood, dear.'

Hermione's face turned white. 'Is she going to be ok?' she whispered.

The healer smiled and quickly reassured her. 'Luckily, yes, she'll be alright now. We healed up the wounds as best as we could, and gave her a blood-replenishing potion. She's still feeling a bit weak and needs to rest, and will have some bad scarring on her chest, but other than that she will be absolutely fine.'

Hermione still looked shocked, but relieved all the same. 'And Ron?'

Mrs Weasley smiled. 'He was hit by a stunning spell as well, but unlike you had a safe landing when he hit the floor. He's absolutely fine now, except worried about you. Hardly left your side since you were brought in!'

Hermione smiled. 'Then where is he now?' she asked curiously.

Mrs Weasley chuckled. 'In the tea shop on the fifth floor with Harry and Ginny. Should be back any minute.'

She had barely finished speaking when the door to the ward burst open and the three rushed in, beaming. Hermione barely had time to acknowledge the arrival of her friends before she was engulfed in a bear hug, and from amidst the blur of short red hair heard the words:

'Hermione! You're awake!'

* * *

Professor McGonagall sat at her desk in the office that had previously been Dumbledore's. She was pouring over one of the many stacks of papers on the desk, frowning in frustration.

'Trouble, Minerva?' a voice asked into the silence.

McGonagall sighed. 'I still have to appoint a head boy, the letters must be sent out today.'

The voice chuckled. 'Well, why is it such a problem to do that? I'd have thought it would be obvious.'

'But Who? Surely not Potter? He's got enough responsibility on his hands, and too much to deal with this year as you very well know. If the circumstances had been different…well he'd have the badge in a click of the finger!'

'No, not Harry, Minerva! You think I'd suggest him after not making him a prefect for the same reasons? His responsibilities are so much more now.'

McGonagall was starting to look annoyed. 'Well how about Ronald Weasley then? He was a prefect after all, and is a very capable student.'

This time it was her advisor's turn to frown. 'Yes, he would do the job adequately, and I think very high of him…but I am going to advise you not to appoint him. I think it is enough that one of Harry's closest friends will be a head student. Imagine what it would be like for him if they both were! He'd hardly see them.'

His predecessor nodded. 'I suppose that is true…but who else is there?'

The voice lowered and said a name very quietly.

McGonagall looked surprised. 'Sorry?' she asked, not quite sure if she had heard right.

But the name that had just been suggested, when announced a little louder, was exactly what she'd just heard.

* * *

Hundreds of school owls winged their way across the country, delivering the school letters. A large, speckled brown owl flew east to the outskirts of London, into a village sprawled out across checked fields, and to the kitchen window of a large white house.

A boy with dark brown hair and a round face sat at the table eating a bowl of cornflakes. He looked up when the owl tapped, then moved to open the window, and untied the letter from the owl's foot. Once relieved of its letter, the owl gave a hoot and flew away.

Closing the window again, the young wizard glanced down at the parchment. Seeing it was the annual Hogwarts letter, he slit the envelope open, wondering why it was slightly fatter than usual.

His blue eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open in disbelief as the shiny gold badge fell out onto the table.

'Gran!' he called out in excitement, 'Gran, I'm Head Boy!'

* * *

'…Mr Voldemort, I must object! Under no circumstances will I wear your locket as a token of our love, as I most certainly don't feel anything for you! You are the last man in the world I could ever love, and I am convinced that your love for me is feigned! Your cool arrogance and false charms has not helped in the slightest. You know absolutely nothing of love whatsoever, and if you think that I would love you after such a short acquaintance, then you are very much mistaken.' Elizabeth stopped speaking, her cheeks now flushed in anger, and she threw the locket down on the table and strode haughtily towards the dining room door, leaving Voldemort feeling very angry and perplexed and disgusted that a woman could have got the better of him.

He made no effort to call her back, but took out his wand, his eyes now red and gleaming, bursting with the evil desire to cause death. However, he had no sooner pointed it at her back and prepared to say the words, 'avada kedavra', when some invisible force knocked the wand out of his hand. Seething, he picked it back up, and re pocketed it, remembering with regret that this was not real life, and that it was impossible for him to go around killing the characters in fiction as the Authors had set up rules on all completed books that made it quite impossible to change anything of the plot.

His anger was short lived, however, as the door opened and Lydia, Elizabeth's youngest sister 

appeared in the room. 'Oh Mr Voldemort, how kind of you to pay us a visit!' she squealed. 'Don't mind Lizzie, she can be very high and mighty sometimes…Oh what a beautiful locket that is!' She had noticed the locket, still on the table where Elizabeth had dropped it, and was in raptures over the shininess of the silver, and the beautiful 'S' engraved on its front.

Voldemort, taking advantage of Lydia's attentions and naivety, was immediately all charms and smiles. 'Well, would you like to have it, Miss Bennet? I have no need for it now, for it suits a lady better than a gentleman, and would go on your pretty neck beautifully!'

Lydia gasped in pleasure. 'Oh Mr Voldemort, I couldn't!'

Voldemort stepped closer to her, and held the locket out. 'Oh but I insist,' he said, causing her to giggle. 'May I?'

And young, pretty, naïve Lydia Bennet allowed 'Mr Voldemort' to put the cool silver chain around her neck.

* * *

In their usual compartment at the back of the Hogwarts express, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sat comfortably as the train gathered speed through the city of London. After a while Hermione reluctantly stood up, then took out her golden shield shaped badge out of her trunk, and pinned it lovingly to the front of her robes.

'You look wonderful!' commented Ron, grinning at her.

'Thanks, Ron honey,' she replied and kissed him on the cheek. 'I'd better go now everyone, I'm supposed to go to the Heads' compartment at the front of the train and meet the Head Boy.'

Harry and Ginny looked up at her, interested.

'Who is the Head Boy?' Ginny asked curiously.

'No idea,' smiled Hermione. 'It'd better not be a Slytherin though!'

She kissed Ron once more, then stood up and waved to her three friends. 'See you in a bit!' she called, opening the compartment door as the train began to move slowly out of the station.

'Bye!' they chorused together, Ron looking slightly disgruntled.

Hermione made her way down the train. The compartments were mostly empty, and the full ones crowded with groups of friends who wanted to stick close together. Not many had returned for the new school year, as could be expected, and there was a major shortage of Slytherins as far as she could see. A few of her fellow class mates hailed her as she passed, congratulating her on becoming Head Girl, but the general atmosphere was quieter than usual.

She reached the front of the train, and stopped at a door that had the words 'Heads' Compartment' engraved over the doorframe. Through the tinted glass she could just make out comfy cushioned seats around a low table, and someone sitting in the corner.

Smiling, she slid the door open, ready to greet whoever was inside, and gasped at who she saw.

'Neville!'

Her friend grinned shyly at her and stood up. 'Hey Hermione, I thought you'd be Head Girl!' he said warmly.

Hermione recovered from the initial shock at seeing Neville wearing the Head Boy's badge and smiled. He wasn't the first person that came to mind as suitable for the appointment, but now she thought about it, Neville was a good choice for the badge and thoroughly deserved it.

'Hey!' she said back, and hugged him. 'Congratulations!'

* * *

It was strange being at Hogwarts with no white bearded, elaborately dressed, smiling Dumbledore to greet them at the start of term banquet. Professor McGonagall now sat in the throne like chair at the centre of the staff table surrounded by her fellow teachers. There was a certain subdued atmosphere to the school, although the usual buzz of voices had started up while waiting for the first years to arrive. Harry looked at the staff table, and noticed a few changes. Snape of course, was no longer there, but Slughorn had returned to teach potions again, and Hagrid sat beside him, easily noticeable by his big size. Most of the other teachers had also returned, but there were a couple of empty seats. One, presumably, for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the other possibly for Transfiguration, as he doubted McGonagall would teach on top of her Headmistress duties.

'D'you think they couldn't find anyone?' asked Ron, who was sitting beside him.

Harry knew he meant a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and shrugged. 'Dunno, possibly…'

'I know who it is!' announced Ginny from on the other side of Harry.

They both turned to her. 'Who?'

'It's a surprise, you'll see soon enough!' she answered with a sly smile.

'Tell us!' demanded Ron. His sister stuck her tongue out at him in reply. He was about to retort, but Hermione nudged him.

'The first years are coming!'

Harry turned to face the main doors and grinned in surprise. The woman leading them was Tonks, complete with tomato red frizzy hair! She put out a hand to stop the thin line of first years, then walked up to the stool, knocking it slightly sideways in the process, and placed the sorting hat upon it.

Ten minutes later the twelve new students were seated at their house tables. There were four new Gryffindor's, three Ravenclaw's, three Hufflepuff's, and two Slytherin's. McGonagall stood up to welcome everybody and make announcements.

'Hurry up,' moaned Ron, who wasn't listening. 'I'm starving!'

'…I'd like to welcome Professor Tonks, who will be taking my place this year as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house,' the Headmistress announced. There was polite clapping which was most enthusiastic from those who knew her. From her place at the staff table beside Professor Flitwick, Tonks grinned and waved at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'Lastly, it gives me great pleasure to announce that Professor Lupin will be returning to us this year to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

A roar of noise greeted this announcement as many of Lupin's old fans burst into cheers and applause. Harry shared a delighted look with Ginny, who'd known all along.

Even McGonagall smiled slightly. 'He will be joining us tomorrow in time for classes.'

'Must have his furry little problem!' muttered Harry.

'Now, let the feast begin!' announced McGonagall, sitting back down, and the plates filled with delicious, steaming food.

Harry grinned. Despite the absence of Dumbledore, it was good to be back.

* * *

The first week of school passed in the usual fast blur as everybody settled back into the routine and got used to new professors or new classes. Quidditch was being held this year, despite the security dangers, so Harry, who was still captain of Gryffindor, had to hold house try-outs as was expected every year. It was a great success, and he managed to keep the same players as last year, replacing only one chaser, Katie Bell, who had left Hogwarts now, with a talented fifth year who had somehow missed out on try-outs in previous years.

Despite Harry's dislike for the Half-Blood Prince, a.k.a. Snape, he decided to retrieve the book that had earned him top of the class in potions, as he knew Slughorn would be suspicious if his work level suddenly dropped. They had had only one potions class in the first few days back in school, in which they were luckily only revising past work, and so he had no need for the book. But there was a double lesson coming up at the end of the week, and he knew he would definitely need it then. So 

one evening he went up to the seventh floor with Ginny to find it again, using the invisibility cloak to dodge Hermione and Neville, who were on their head boy and girl duties.

They reached the corridor, which was luckily empty, and Ginny waited while Harry walked up and down in front of the wall three times, muttering, 'I need to get my potions book,' over and over again. On the third walk past, a door appeared and they entered, finding themselves in the huge room packed with shelves upon shelves of hidden items from generations of Hogwarts students. While he attempted to find the book, Ginny wandered around looking at the stuff on the shelves by the door.

She was rummaging through a pile of biting Frisbees, false teeth and old bottles full of the leftovers of illegal potions, when an ancient looking, golden covered book caught her eye. It was covered in a thin layer of dust, which concealed the title, but Ginny brushed it down with the palm of her hand, and a curly lettered title was revealed.

_'The World As A Story: a theory and exploration of the Realms of Fiction, by Vevarius Kendor.' _

And reading these words sent a shiver down her spine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - After Discovery 2, in the point of view of the girl

I had just finished eating my lunch, and after washing my plate up quickly, headed back up the stairs to my bedroom, eager to continue writing my Harry Potter fan fiction story, 'The Realms Of Fiction'.

I opened the door, and made to go towards the desk so as to sit down and continue writing, only my eye was caught by the sight of a small figure standing on the edge of my laptop keyboard, and I stopped in my tracks. _What the hell?_

For upon closer examination, this small figure appeared to be a barely two inch high Voldemort, complete with snakelike face and bald head, wearing torn, black robes and holding out a tiny wand!

As I watched with my jaw dropping open in utter disbelief, the tiny Voldemort stepped back from the edge, and turned to face the computer's screen. What he saw seemed to scare him, and he turned again to this time observe the room around him.

Deciding he looked scared enough without further exploration, and feeling extremely curious as to where he had come from, I moved silently towards the desk, reached out a hand, and picked up the small figure by the neck of his robes, holding him between finger and thumb, and bringing him up to my face to get a closer look. The mini Voldemort immediately began to struggle, his tiny legs kicking in mid air, and his red eyes furious. I just smiled, and this caused him to take out his wand, which was to me smaller than a needle, and squeak, 'avada kedavra!', shooting a tiny green spark at my cheek, causing the spot it had hit to tingle slightly for a second, before feeling normal again.

I raised my eyebrow at this attempt to kill me, amused by how scared the miniature Voldemort seemed to be at the prospect of not being able to do any damage with his wand for once.

'Is that the best you can do?' I asked with a laugh, causing him to wince at the loudness of my voice to his small sensitive ears. 'Sorry,' I replied more quietly this time. Then I frowned. 'Now, _Voldemort_, what are you doing in my room, and how did you get here?'

'You dare speak my name?' squeaked the angry little dark wizard.

'Of course I do! You're only a fictional character; I have no reason to fear your name. But if it causes you discomfort, how about I call you Voldy instead?'

The little wizard looked furious, and sent another spell my way, this time a red spark, which once again only tickled my cheek.

'Now now Voldy, control your temper!' I teased, enjoying the reaction my words were causing. 'You forget that I am the one holding you in my hand, and that I am also the one who decides whether you live or not. If, that is, you are from where I think you are from. Your chances of survival could depend on your behaviour towards me.'

The mini Voldemort gave a small squeak, and gulped down his protests.

'That's better. Now, how did you get here?'

I set the small figure down on the palm of my hand, giving him slightly more freedom than he had had when clasped between my finger and thumb. He immediately brushed down his robes, and drew himself up proudly, rubbing his white, snake like face with his tiny bony hands before starting to speak in a smug, high pitched, hissing voice.

'I found out through pure genius and advanced spell casting, that I am not real, but a fictional character in one of many stories written about my life. I also discovered ways into the other stories, and then a way through the big screen you found me in front of, which led me to here.'

This story, although not new to me as the one in control of all this particular Voldy's deeds in life, was still rather remarkable to hear, and I had never thought when I started writing 'The Realms of Fiction', that the characters would really appear through the laptop screen and onto my desk.

'That was very clever of you indeed,' I complemented, causing Voldy to smirk in pleasure. 'Do you know what this place is?'

The little wizard shook his head, and cracked his tiny knuckles, trying to appear unconcerned.

'This is the real world, Voldy, the outer one in which all the fictional worlds are created.'  
Voldemort stopped inspecting his fingers when he heard these words, looking up at me with distinct curiosity.

'The outer world?' he repeated with a tone of wonderment. Then he asked, 'What is the screen I came out of?'

'That screen is my computer screen. The laptop computer is the machine with which I write all my fan fiction stories.'

Voldemort nodded again, and paced once around my palm, the hem of his cloak tickling my skin slightly. 'You say fan fiction… has that got anything to do with which stories are the original, and which are not?'

'Yep. The real books are published in this world, but there are millions of fans who write stories based on the world of those books.'

'So I am not the original Voldemort?'

'No. You are one of the many copies used in people's fan fiction.'

'I see,' murmured Voldy in a smooth and cool tone. 'And all those Voldemorts, they never defeat Harry Potter?'

I sighed, and replied somewhat sadly, 'No. Good always triumphs over evil, Voldy, no matter what you do, you, as the evil dark wizard, are doomed.'

The mini Voldemort took out his wand and began twirling it between his fingers. 'But _you_ wont kill me, will you? You're not that cruel, surely?' His words and manner had become somewhat cute, and I couldn't bare the thought that he no doubt will be killed off in the end of my story.

'Voldy, I'm really sorry…' I began, but he interrupted me mid sentence.

'But I'm nice really! I don't mean to hurt people; it's just you that makes me evil! And nastiness is fun! I mean, wrong… please don't kill me! I'll be good, I promise!'

It was so strange to see a miniature Voldemort no bigger than my finger begging for his life, his red eyes with slits for pupils making puppy dog eyes, and pleading that he's not really evil at heart. I couldn't help smiling slightly, and feeling a bit sorry for him. 'Well, I'll see what I can do… but I can't promise anything. That will depend on your behaviour.'

Little Voldy nodded, and ran his hand over his bald head. 'Thank you! You wont regret it!' Then a thought seemed to hit him. 'Hang on. If you are in control of my story, can you give me some hair? Being bald is annoying after a while.'

I couldn't help it. I laughed, and a bit too loudly for him; he covered his ears with his hands, and looked pained.

'Sorry,' I said again, and placed him back down on the laptop keyboard. 'Now if you don't mind, I want to write, and I can't with one of the main characters of the story running loose on my desk!'

Voldy nodded again, and gave a low bow. 'You're so kind and funny and wonderful…' he began praising, sucking up to my better nature.

'Yeah yeah, now get going, you evil little thing!'

The little Voldemort hastily turned around and headed back across the keyboard to the front of the screen. He paused before going any further, and called over his shoulder, 'Don't forget the hair!'

Then he stepped over the bottom frame, and disappeared into the black type, leaving me utterly perplexed and bewildered, but in peace to continue writing the story.


End file.
